An optical module that installs a wavelength tunable semiconductor laser diode (t-LD) and an optical modulator that modulates CW light emitted from the t-LD has been well known in the field. A Japanese patent application laid open No. 2009-146992 has disclosed such an optical module. The CW light output from the t-LD optically couples with the optical modulator via optical fibers. However, an optical fiber when it is bent with a large curvature causes a bent loss. Accordingly, when an optical transceiver with limited sizes in a housing thereof installs a t-LD and an optical modulator, techniques to compensate the bent loss caused in inner fibers is needed.